Into the Future
by Olivia Felton
Summary: The famous kids from Hogwarts are all grown up with kids! Parents have to deal with teens, babies, and.. more babies? The kids aren't exactly focusing in school, either.
1. Off to school

Into the Future

"ELIZABETH MICHELLE POTTER! HURRY UP!" Ginny yelled up the stairs to her thirteen year old daughter.

"Calm yourself, mother." Liz said, coming down stairs. She saw her mother with her purse on her shoulder and youngest daughter in her arms. Liz smiled. Ginny was too cool. Thirty-three with three kids and one on the way. James Andrew was eleven, Lillian Rose was two, and she was four months pregnant.

"Will you two please hur- oh no. Elizabeth Michelle, you are NOT wearing that!" Harry said, his eyes bulging when he caught sight of his daughter's mini skirt and halter top.

"What's with all the Elizabeth Michelle this morning? I thought we agreed on Liz." Liz said sarcastically, giving Harry _the eyes_.

Harry looked down at his daughter, trying to be firm but melting under his angel's gaze.

"Oh honestly, Harry!" Ginny snapped, pushing her husband aside. "Bring her things to the car I'll take care of the outfit."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Daddy!" she whined.

"You are not wearing that." Harry said again, taking the two pink duffle bags and the black Hogwarts bag to the cab waiting outside.

"I think you look amazing." Ginny smiled at her daughter when Harry was out of earshot. "But Daddy hates the thought of his baby girl being picked up by hormonal boys on the first day back. So put on a jacket and take it off when the train pulls away."

Liz smiled and ran to her room to grab her new denim blazer.

In the cab, Liz took her black hair out of the braids she put in hours earlier and shook out the waves the braids created. She wasn't even wearing her make up yet. Harry just might have a stroke. But she still looked too fabulous for words. She couldn't wait to see her cousins and friends.

James sat back looking nervous. Ginny stroked his head.

On the platform, Liz ran up to Molly Weasley and jumped into her arms.

"Elizabeth, don't hurt Grandma." Ginny warned.

"Oh no, sweetheart, it's quite alright." Molly said happily, squeezing Liz. "You guys are early. No one is here yet. Liz, baby, you look amazing." Molly added, positioning her grand daughter out in front of her." At sixty-two, Molly was still amazing with kids.

Arthur gave Liz a good look. He didn't say anything but you could tell his thoughts were the same as Harry's. Molly gave him a warning look.

Liz went back to her trolley and looked at her snowy white owl she'd had for three years now. "Ready for another year, Emma?" she asked. Emma hooted happily. Liz picked up her owl's cage and one of her bags. "Daddy!" she called.

Harry immediately went over to get the two remaining bags. The cart rolled itself over to the side and Harry and Lily put her things on the ground. James did the same. His pitch black owl Taboo was sleeping so he gently placed the cage on the ground and put his two blue bags and his new crisp Hogwarts bag on the floor. Liz's bag had 3/8/92 written in pink marker in one corner and she had charmed the Gryffindor crest on one side and the Hogwarts crest on the other.

Lilly had moved from Ginny's arms to Molly's and Ginny was happy watching her baby being held. Harry walked over and put his arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny smiled and looked at her bump. "I can't wait." She said. Ginny loved kids as much as Molly did, and Harry didn't mind at all. He always got help and loved each of his children more each day.

Suddenly Shannon Adele Weasley and her twin Blake Michael burst through the barrier.

"Hello all." Blake said cheerfully. He was a spitting image of Ron and somehow had Fred and George's constantly cheerful attitude. He also had their view on life. Everything was a joke.

Shannon smiled at everyone. She was gorgeous, a picture of Hermione, but with Ron's eyes. Being his first girl, Ron catered to her the way Harry catered to Liz. Shannon liked a good joke here and there and she was extremely sarcastic like her father, but she thought studies came first as her mother did.

Hermione and Ron came through next. Ron was pushing Shannon's trolley but Hermione was looking daggers at Blake.

"Did you think I'd get your things for you? Need I remind you I am carrying your brother!" she hissed. One year old Matthew John clapped and giggled, clearly unaware that his nice mommy was angry.

Blake ran back through the barrier and came back with his trolley. "Sorry mum." He said too happily.

Hermione scoffed and started muttering something. Blake vaguely made out the words "Your uncles"

"Bit moody lately, eh?" Blake muttered to Shannon and Liz when they were huddled together, letting the adults talk. Liz and Shannon exchanged knowing looks. Blake, being thirteen and male, hadn't noticed.

Before anything else could be said, Joshua Thomas Weasley, Misty Emily, and Sarah Rachel ran through the barrier. Bill and Fleur came through after them, each holding one if Steve's hands. Steve was three and had taken his first few steps the week before. Bill and Fleur encouraged walking by dragging him everywhere they went and making sure they pulled him along instead of carrying him.

Josh, Misty, and Sarah joined their cousins in the huddle and exchanged hugs.

They all watched people start to pile into the platform. A few girls smiled at Josh. Misty rolled her eyes. She looked disgusted until some guys stopped short to look at her. Josh and Misty were part Veela, and they had most of their mother's features, so everyone wanted to date them. It was rather strange as it didn't really apply for guys, but Josh proved that a myth. Sarah was a little jealous of her older siblings. She had read hair and green eyes and was still stunning, but not as much Veela was in her.

"Liz looks cute." Bill said to Ginny. Ginny smiled but Harry glared at him.

"Don't encourage them." He muttered. Bill smiled.

**Note: This chapter isn't done and the story will be getting a lot better. Also, I'm sorry for the extra cheesy title. I really couldn't think of anything else. Hope you like and please review! Even if you hate it tell me what you think. Thanks, TTYL!**

**Olivia**


	2. A little bit of something

Fred and his wife Angelina came through with George and a glowing Katie who were holding hands. The twins greeted everyone and gave their nieces and nephews gifts from their joke shop which had been going strong for years now, since they had been about sixteen. They also had letters for each of them from their uncle Charlie, who couldn't see them off due to a restless dragon that he had been trying to stun for days now.

"No word from Percy?" Blake asked Fred when no one could see.

"No, I'm afraid not. Don't you worry about him. It's not your place. I'll keep you posted, though." Fred whispered, pushing Blake back to his cousins.

"Well, all good things must come to an end, so I think we'd best be off." Misty said tragically.

Molly rolled her eyes at her oldest granddaughter. "You're all getting much too old for my liking." She sighed, looking at James sadly.

"Oh, Grandmum, not here!" he whined. Molly laughed and pulled him towards her. "You're trying to kill me before I even get there, aren't you?" he asked, muffled under her dress.

"Oh no dear, not at all. I just wanted to tell you to owl me if you ever need cookies or a new sweater." Molly winked.

James rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes which told the other kids they better do the same. After many tears, hugs, and kisses, the kids escaped to the train and grabbed the first available car together.

"You all realize I am a prefect, therefore I get to boss you around." Misty smiled.

"Go find David." Sarah shot smugly. The rest of them tried not to laugh and yell. Everyone under the age of twenty who knew Misty knew she had a secret boyfriend, David Finnigan.

**Sorry this is so short, but with MY teachers, I don't have too much time. What do you think? There's not to review on, but just talk to me. It'll make me feel better.**

**xoxo,  
Liv**


	3. Baby Boom

David was sixteen like Misty, and had a thirteen year old sister named Miranda that Blake rather liked but he had never let on.

"Anyway, you'd better be going. You have to sit in the Prefect Car, correct?" Josh said, genuinely caring about Misty's duties.

Misty flashed a smile to all of them and went off to the Prefect car where she got to talk to David, who just happened to be the other Gryffindor prefect.

"What's with mom?" Blake asked Shannon.

"Could you be any thicker?" Shannon shot back. "Honestly, Blake you'd think she never had a kid before. Stop acting like a scared husband and start putting two and two together."

"Oh, she's having another ba- WAIT A SEC SHE'S WHAT!" Blake's eyes nearly shot out of his head.

Shannon sighed. "That's how Daddy reacted when she told him she was pregnant with Matt. Do you want me to call you Ron?"

"Sorry, it's just a shock." Blake said, calming down a bit. "Does Dad know?"

"I'm sure he doesn't. She only told me because it's so obvious that she basically had to." Shannon smirked at Liz who replied with a devious grin.

"Stop that! I hate when you two do that!" Blake screamed.

James, Josh and Sarah were now cracking up watching the three scream at each other.

"Anyways, it's not even until June, so we'll probably be home. Let's drop it." Shannon said, officially ending the topic of their coming sibling.

Blake sighed and Liz calculated how long before Ginny had the baby. _If it's September and she's four months, it's only gonna be five more months. Five months from September is February!_ Liz frowned. She was going to be in school for the birth of her brother or sister. Oh well, she knew she and her cousins would get dozens of owls with updates all year. And she knew they'd all get a play-by-play on the birth from Molly.

Meanwhile, back at Ginny and Harry's house….

Harry and Ginny invited everyone over. They put Lilly, Matt, and Steve back to bed because they had all had very early mornings. They poured tea for everyone, and the women seemed to take particular interest when Katie or George spoke. They were all flighty and giggly which always worried Ron and Harry because it could mean anything.

Finally, Katie took the hint and said, "George, I think we have something to say."

George smiled and took his wife's hand. They had only been married for a couple months and were simply _too_ cute in everyone's opinion. "We're having a baby." George said happily. "We only found out last week." The women squealed and kissed Katie, the men congratulated George, and Fred proposed a toast.

"To my favorite brother- sorry, Ron, but we're twins after all- and his beautiful wife." He grinned when everyone had been served a glass of Harry's favorite champagne. The others laughed and clanged their glasses. As they were sipping, Hermione got up suddenly and ran to the powder room a few rooms away from the kitchen. When she came back, looking rather unpleasant, the women were once again wearing their "I know what you're trying to hide" faces.

"Are you okay, baby? Are you sick? Should we go home?" Ron rushed to his wife's side.

"Speaking of babies…." Ginny mumbled, smirking.

"Ron, I have to tell you something." Hermione started, looking teary. She turned to the others. "I have to tell you all something." She hiccupped.

"It's not like we couldn't figure it out." Angelina said.

Arthur, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and especially Ron, looked confused and simply worried for Hermione's health.

"She's pregnant, you idiots." Fleur said plainly. Angelina and Katie laughed at her bluntness and Molly beamed and grinned as if to say "I knew it!"

Hermione broke into uncontrollable tears, and buried her face in Ron's chest. He stroked her hair and looked around the room for backup.

**Thanks for the love, guys! Keep reading and reviewing.**

**_Wilwarin Bluemoon_, _The Female Nerd_, and _BAGGE_, thanks for reviewing on such a short chapter. I know it's a lot of kids, but I can do it. Oh, and you mentioned the twins having kids? There you go. Fred's coming later. I don't want too many pregnancies at once, ya know?**

**xoxo,  
Liv**


	4. Misty did WHAT?

Harry shrugged, the twins were trying not to laugh, and Bill and Arthur looked very scared. The women were whispering amongst themselves. Hermione was hiccupping and sobbing all over Ron, putting him in a slightly strange position. Finally Molly stood up and went over to them, touching Ron's shoulder.

"Take her home. Feed her well and get her some sleep." She instructed softly and sweetly. "Matt can spend the night with us."

Ron thanked his gracious mother- how could he have handled Hermione _and_ Matt?-, waved goodbye to everyone, and walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder and said "Number 5 Seymour Drive!" In a flash of green, he and his hysterical wife were gone.

The guests automatically turned back to Katie, and became infatuated with her again.

Much later, back with the kids….

When the train stopped, Misty got off with David. They were holding hands, and her makeup was off- something that _never_ happened- and both of them had bed head. Also something that never happened.

"Josh, what were they doing?" Sarah asked, even though she knew perfectly well.

Josh got a good look at his sister and her boyfriend, and tried not to flip out. It took everything in him to keep his jaw clenched. "I'm not sure." He said.

Blake walked up to his oldest cousin. "Remain calm." He said.

"Don't panic." Shannon added, coming up next to her twin. Liz and James were standing next to her, smiling.

Josh looked at Shannon and Blake, and thought of Fred and George. "I'm trying not to." He said in reply to Shannon's remark. His eyes were on his sister and he was wondering how two prefects could have gotten away with doing _that_ on the school train. He would need to talk to her when they got to the Great Hall.

Miranda Finnigan walked up to them. She only knew Blake and Shannon, since she was in their year. "My brother never was one to think before he acted…."

Blake turned to her and chuckled. "Yeah, neither was Misty." He managed. He could fell his cheeks getting warm, so he turned away.

The kids were ushered to the Hall, and they all sat together, leaving space for Misty and David. Finally they came, still holding hands and giggling.

"Mist, can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

"Sure."

"Outside."

"Why?"

"Misty!" Josh hissed in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. Be right back, hon." She said to David before going to the entrance corridor.

"What exactly were you doing with David?" Josh demanded once they were standing by the front door.

"Josh-" Misty tried to explain calmly.

He didn't wait. "MISTY! YOU ARE A PREFECT!"

"Don't tell mum and dad!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just don't! Please!" Misty was suddenly crying.

"Mist, why would you-"

"It just happened, okay?"

Josh signed. "I guess you can't be blamed. Uncle Harry always said Mr. Finnigan was girl-crazy. I guess it runs in the family. Not to mention you are a Veela." He smiled and hugged his sister. "I won't tell. But don't let it happen again."

"I'll try." Misty sniffed and tried to smile. "Can I use the loo before I have to go back?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in there. Hurry or they'll know I made my baby sister cry." Josh winked, and extended his hand. Misty took it and they did the handshake they made up when Josh was in his fourth year.

"I'm not a baby." She whispered as she walked off to find a bathroom.

When Josh went back to the table, he was greeted by David. "Where's Misty?"

"She went to the bathroom, she'll be right back."

David stared Josh down, and Josh simply looked away.

"Poor James is so nervous." Liz said, trying to break the tension. Everyone noticed for the first time that the first years hadn't come in yet.

As if on cue, Headmistress McGonagall- who had been promoted when Dumbledore died- walked in followed by a crowed of scared children who all looked very small.

The cousins had seen pictures of McGonagall. She had black hair that was almost always in a tight bun. Now her grey hair was in a tinning pony tail. She called up the first student, and put the hat on him. He was sorted into Slytherin.

"It's going to be a long night." Josh sighed.

**Keep reviewing!**

**xoxo,  
Liv**


	5. A husband's love

At Ron's house….

"Look, Ron… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. And then I completely embarrassed you at Harry's house."

Ron took Hermione in his arms. "Good night, moonlight ladies. Rock a bye sweet baby James…." He sang. Hermione buried her head in his arms and smiled. It was her favorite song and it always made her feel better when she was sad.

Ron held her for a while, and sang old James Taylor songs, and the mood was broken when Hermione had to throw up again. He decided to make some dinner for her.

The phone rang, and Ron answered. Marrying a Muggle-born had its benefits. "Hello?"

"How is she?" it was Molly.

"She just went to throw up. I'm making dinner."

"Oh, poor dear."

"Yeah she's having a rough time." Ron said as he started boiling some water to make macaroni. He went to the freezer and got out a pizza you could make in a oven. Carbs and pepperoni might brighten Hermione's mood.

"Well just make sure she eats enough. She won't feel like eating, she'll fight you. Spoon feed her if you have to."

"I know mum I've done this before."

Molly sighed. "I know dear, but every time is different. You never know what will happen."

Ron didn't want to talk about what could go wrong. "How's Matt?"

"He's perfectly fine. He loves walking around outside."

"Don't over-work him, mum. He just learned."

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"You are going to make a great dad. Again." Molly said sincerely.

"Oh mum, we already have one emotional wreck in the house, don't make me cry."

Molly chuckled. "Alright, well I was just calling to check in. Call if you need anything."

"I will." He heard a click, signaling that Molly was off the phone. He hung up and put the pizza in the oven.

Hermione came back to the kitchen. She was wearing her night gown and her hair was up.

"Ready for bed already, love?" Ron smiled.

"Just getting comfy." Hermione said. "Pizza?"

"And macaroni."

She smiled.

**Yay 2 chapters in one night! WOOO! What do you think? Did I make ron _too_ cute? Review!**

**xoxo,  
Liv**


	6. By request

**Just some clarification! Still working on the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

Ginny and Harry – Married and expecting fourth child. She's four months pregnant. Parents of Liz (13, 3rd year), James (11, 1st year), and Lily (2)

Hermione and Ron – Married and just found out they're expecting their fourth child. Parents of Blake (13, 3rd year), Shannon (13, 3rd year), and Matt (1)

Molly and Arthur – Proud grandparents 

Percy – Still AWOL

Charlie – Single and still working with dragons. Keeps in touch.

Bill and Fleur – Married, and not pregnant (yet) Parents of Steve (3), Sarah (12, 2nd year), Josh (17, 7th year), and Misty (16, 6th year) Misty and Josh are Veela.

Fred and Angelina – Always around, trying for a child

George and Katie – Newlyweds, expecting first child.

ALL THE KIDS ARE GRYFFINDORS. MISTY IS PREFECT. HER BOYFRIEND DAVID IS THE OTHER ONE.

**xoxo,  
Liv**


	7. The test

At school….

The second day of school brought mixed emotions that no one could describe. Happiness because of getting to see friends again and the thrill of doing magic, dread because the kids knew they'd get loads of homework, and of course the feelings everyone gets on the first day of classes.

At breakfast, everyone got the "Miss you already" owls, and they disregarded them like they did every year.

When James walked in, the cousins applauded him, for he had been sorted into Gryffindor the night before.

"Oh, you're too kind." He said as he sat down next to Shannon.

When James's owl came, he had a letter from every member of the family who wasn't with him congratulating him on getting into Gryffindor. Everyone except Percy. None of the cousins knew much about their AWOL uncle Percy. Rumor had it he married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Penelope. No one knew of any kids. They all assumed he was still a working stiff. He never sent any letters, though. Never bothered to see how his brothers and sister were doing. He didn't even know how many nieces and nephews he had.

"Anyone we know died?" Blake asked Shannon as she unfolded her Daily Prophet. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. He grinned. Ever since they heard the story of their parent's sixth year, Blake always asked Shannon if anyone was dead when she opened the paper.

"No, Blake. No one died. Now stop asking me that or I'll owl mum saying you're stealing her story and harassing me."

"I've asked you every morning since the middle of first year. You never cared."

"Well after so long, it's annoying."

Miranda came into the Hall, and searched the Gryffindor table for a spot to sit. The only available space was right across from Blake. He noticed this, and tried to hide behind Liz, who pushed him off her.

"You need to talk to her." She attempted.

"You talk to her." Blake shot.

"I would, only I'm not interested in her."

Miranda was now mere steps away from her seat, so Liz smiled at Blake and turned away.

"Hey! Blake, right?" Miranda said.

"Yeah." He said meekly.

Miranda turned and looked. "And you're… Shannon?" she asked the news paper.

"Yeah." It replied.

"Don't be rude, Sha!" Blake hissed.

Miranda turned finally to Liz. "And Liz. I know you. How many times do you think we bumped into each other last year?"

Liz laughed. "I lost count after the first week of school."

"I'm so _not_ looking forward to the Potions assignment today." Miranda sighed. "Third year work is a lot harder than I expected.

Shannon, Blake, and Liz nodded in agreement. They all hated Potions. Severus Snape ran away from Hogwarts and never came back years ago. Their new teacher was Professor John Fredrickson, a tall, thin man who looked a little too normal to be a teacher at a wizarding school.

The kids finished their food in a rush. They all ran off to their first classes so they wouldn't be late on the first day back. After dinner, David caught Misty reading in the common room by the fire.

"Hey. Wanna take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Umm… sure." Misty put down her book on the table next to her chair. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." David nodded.

They left and walked for a few minuets, not noticing where they were going. They talked about the choice they made the night before, and David eventually stopped at the third floor girl's bathroom which was dry at the moment. Moaning Myrtle still lived there and still loved to flood the place when she was upset.

"What are you doing in front of the haunted bathroom? Which is a _girl's_ bathroom, may I point out." Misty inquired.

David pulled a wrapped stick from his pocket. "Could you… would you mind…" before he could finish, Misty had snatched the stick and unwrapped it.

"A pregnancy test? A Muggle pregnancy test? What is this about?" Misty demanded.

"I just… I wanted to be sure we weren't in any trouble." David said, turning red rapidly.

Misty sighed. She was also turning red. "Don't ever do that to me again. I hate it."

David rolled his eyes and watched as Misty pushed through the door.


	8. More clarification

**Okay there were so many questions, I had to make another one of these. Sorry my story is confusing :(**

The kids don't havetwo names, they have **middle** names. I like giving my kids middle names when I write stories. Sorry that confused you!

There are other students, I just havn't gotten to it yet. I had to deal with Misty's drama. There will be mucho Slytherin action later.

Steve's story will be explained later. (Something went wrong when he was about a year old, that's why he couldn't walk. That's also why he's being encouraged so much.You'll hear about that later)

The pregnancy test was mainlyfor suspense, but something else will happen later. Misty will make a desicion based on those results. scary music

The War is over, I will mention that later.

**I'm really sorry this is confusing you! If you need me toexplain anything, just say it in a review!Thank you all so much for reviewing, though! If you have an e-mail address you can e-mail me if you want. again, I'm really sorry you had to be confused.  
xoxo,  
Liv**


	9. Slytherins, love, and drama

He paced for what felt like forever until Misty finally came out. "I'm not… we're not…."

"Good." David said.

They walked back to the Common room, and Misty went to her dorm without saying anything.

David went to his dorm, hoping she'd still speak to him in the morning.

Next day, at Harry's house….

Harry got out of bed, trying not to wake Ginny. He had to go to work early today. He and the other Aurors were busy and to miss a day of work would kill him. Unless it involved any of his family, he never left work early, and never took a day off.

His attempt to sneak out was shattered. "Up so early, sweetheart?" Ginny said tiredly.

Harry sighed. "Sorry, love. Trying not to wake you."

Ginny smiled. "It's alright. See you when you get back."

Harry finished tying his shoes, and kissed Ginny's forehead. "Go back to sleep. Before Lily wakes up." He whispered, and walked out.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. She was woken again by shrieks from Lily's room. Ginny checked the clock. It had been an hour and a half since Harry left. It felt like five minuets. She got up and went over to Lily's crib. "Morning, baby." Lily giggled and held up her arms for Ginny to take her. Ginny took her and carried her to the kitchen.

At school….

David and Misty had gone to breakfast together. She was a bit warmer to him, and he wanted to keep it that way. Blake and Miranda had started getting friendly, and he was no longer tongue tied around her.

"Flitwick gave an interesting lesson yesterday, eh?" she asked as they sat down together.

"Who would've guessed?" Blake smiled.

Shannon nudged Liz and as usual they exchanged knowing glances. Just as they were basking in how cute their baby Blake looked with Miranda, Derek Parkinson and Melissa Malfoy waltzed passed the table.

"As if there weren't enough Weasleys running around. They always did have more kids than they could afford." Melissa said , almost quoting her father, the infamous Draco as she looked James.

**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't been on in a really long time and I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Thanks for all the love! Stay tuned way more Misty/David and Blake/Miranda drama to come. I just wanted to intro some Slythies. Reiview!**

**xoxo,  
Liv**


	10. Some more love and Quidditch

"Shove off, Melissa." Misty said. Melissa was a sixth year like Misty so they had some classes together and it was pretty unbearable for Misty.

James sighed as he watched Melissa pull Derek away to the Slytherin table.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Misty said, ruffling his hair. James looked up at her and smiled.

"Quidditch tryouts tonight! That'll cheer you up." Sarah reminded him.

"You're trying out for Quidditch?" Miranda asked James.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"So is Blake." Shannon said, trying to help.

"No way! So am I! What position?" Miranda's eyes sprang to life. They were very pretty. A very calming green….

"Seeker." James admitted, saving Blake, and realizing for the first time how ridiculous that sounded. Who _planned_ to be Seeker in their first year? He sounded so sure of himself not at all like his dad who had gotten the position by accident.

"You'll totally get it. It's in your blood." Miranda said."

James had a strange feeling someone had said that once.

"What about you?" Miranda turned to Blake.

"Keeper." He said quietly. If his dad could do it, why couldn't he?

"I'm trying out to be one of the Chasers." Miranda said, smiling.

"I'm a Chaser!" Misty said. "We're missing one since Rachael Wood left Hogwarts. She was amazing."

Everyone knew Rachael all too well. Oliver Wood's sporty daughter who obviously had her fathers playing genes. Rumor had it she had a younger sister coming to Hogwarts next year. The Gryffindors were excited to find out. Any Wood at Hogwarts was good news for the Gryffindor team.

"Any more of you on the team?" Miranda asked.

"Nah." All the rest of the cousins chorused.

After the day's classes, everyone went to the Quidditch pitch to watch Blake, James, and Miranda. Misty had to stand on the pitch with the rest of the team, so David watched the whole thing with the rest of the Weasleys in the stands. When it ended an hour and a half later, Misty waited until everyone left before putting her arm around David's waist and whispering, "Remember what we were doing on the train?"

David looked at her surprised. "Umm… yeah… I remember."

Misty took his hand and dragged him into the castle. "Prefect's bathroom or an empty classroom. You choose."

David couldn't resist that. "Bathroom."

Misty pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. She checked to see that there were no intruding ghosts. After that story Uncle Harry had told her about Myrtle, she was always extra cautious.

David turned on the taps and let the steaming water flow into the huge bath tub. He added some Vanilla fragrance, Misty's favorite.

When the tub was full, Misty got in with all her clothes on. David followed her. She hugged him close and they kissed for a while until David couldn't take it anymore and started taking off her soaked clothes.

They fooled around for hours. There was no point in sleeping. They'd be wired all day for class, so they decided to give each other quick baths and then get dressed. By the time they had snuck to their dorms and dressed silently, there was still an hour until breakfast. The common room was empty and they were ready for school so Misty sat on David's lap in an armchair and they made out until they heard bustling from the dorms.

At breakfast, they were both perky but did not give any hints of their wild night. Miranda was once again trying to bond with Blake over school work. He seemed to be giving in a little bit each day.

The students had a free after noon that day, so Blake went outside to the courtyard to read. Miranda went outside and found him alone, so she sat down next to him.

"I know something you don't know." She sang annoyingly.

"I hate when girls to that." Blake said plainly, not looking up from his book.

"Don't you want to know what I know?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Someone likes you."

Blake couldn't resist that. He looked up from his book. "Where did you hear this?"

"A little birdie told me."

By "little birdie" Blake assumed Moaning Myrtle. "Who likes me?"

"Me." Miranda whispered.

Blake looked straight into Miranda's gorgeous dark eyes. "Guess what."

_Here comes the rejection_, Miranda thought. "What?"

"I like you too." Blake whispered. He leaned in and kissed Miranda full on.

Thanks for being patient and reviewing! Love you all! Keep reviewing!

xoxo,  
Liv


End file.
